1. Field of the Invention
A ventilated enclosure including a first and second elongated inflatable member each movable between a first and second position to selectively seal a ridge vent and side vent or vents respectively to control air circulation through the ventilated enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous efforts have been undertaken to provide greenhouse or enclosure construction with selective venting and circulation therethrough to control humidity and temperature within the greenhouse or enclosure.
It is common to ventilate a greenhouse or enclosure with a ridge opening in combination with side wall openings to provide air flow using shutters or other closure means to control air flow through the greenhouse or enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,738 discloses a ventilation means including an elongated tubular inflatable member disposed adjacent a ridge vent extending along the ridge of the enclosure and a side vent along extending the side wall of the enclosure having an elongated tubular inflatable member disposed adjacent thereto such that the elonfated tubular inflatable members when deflated permit circulation of air through the side vent and ridge vent and the elongated tubular inflatable members seal the ridge and side vents when inflated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,680 shows an enclosure comprises a glazing structure and blazing bars including a ridge to support the glazing structure. The ridge includes vents opening into the enclosure defined by the glazing structure and into the ambient atmosphere. A blower exhausts air from the enclosure into the ambient atmosphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,076 shows means for affixing or securing a flexible membrane to a tubular section.
United Kingdom 1,250,065 discloses a ventilating apparatus including a pair of solid rollers disposed at opposite ends of the roof line to seal vents formed therein in cooperation with corresponding pairs of substantially flat surfaces.
Japanese 84,944 teaches overlapping spaced roof sections.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,070,434 disclosed a greenhouse with sash bars extending from the lower edge of one side of the roof to the peak of the roof and thence to the lower edge of the other side of the roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,621 shows the venting of an interior structure by means of a blower mounted near the ridge line of the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,191 discloses an artificially climatized greenhouse including a ridge ventilation. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,972 shows a greenhouse construction for environmental or climate control.
Additional examples of similar construction are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,046,600; 3,274,730; 3,874,114; 3,063,195; 3,777,425; 4,027,437; 4,055,030; 4,141,798; 4,196,544; 4,216,618; 4,262,656; 4,283,889; 4,301,626; 4,316,405; 4,318,251; 4,352,259; 4,366,646; 4,387,533; 4,452,230; 4,470,405; 4,505,066; 4,510,921; 4,515,150; 4,565,230; 4,567,732; and 4,569,150.